


together4eva

by loondoormat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, evil snickering in the corner, im lying, no fr i am, sad jiwoo, why isn't there a chuu/everyone relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loondoormat/pseuds/loondoormat
Summary: in which kim jiwoo is faced with the reality of an eventual disbandment and learns how to cope.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	together4eva

**Author's Note:**

> supersonic pacing srry bout that. quick drabble so not much plot. loona hasn't talked about disbandment (thank heavens) so i couldn't bring much of their personality into their dialogue. anw, that's that. hope you like it!

It's been ten years since Heejin's debut. Loona has had rapid growth in popularity in 2021 and it continues to grow even now. Like all groups do, members begin to branch out into different careers in the industry. Yeojin's been taking more dj-ing gigs and Jinsoul's producing the next song of the year. 

Haseul is quick to lead the applause, ever the supportive leader that she is. 

The meeting is going well until the group's producer brings up disbandment. Everyone visibly tenses up once the words echoes off the walls, the conference room suddenly feeling so small. It doesn't last long when Sooyoung cracks a joke about how they just signed a contract some time ago. 

"And besides, disbanding won't change anything. We're together forever, right? We would still be the family that we've always been, even if we're apart," Sooyoung tells everyone in the van later on their way back to the dorm. Haseul follows up with her own sentimental speech and by the end of it, she's being teased to the ends of hell for being so cheesy.

Just one of them doesn't smile, though.

Disbandment isn't brought up again for the following weeks but. But the bed across Jiwoo is always empty, the space only filled on days where she's out somewhere else. It's been a long while since they went on a grocery run, there's no opened ramen cups on the counter, no one blasting zombies in the living room. Jiwoo feels a kind of emotion creep up to her spine, and like the traitor that it is, overwhelms her from the inside. 

Heejin is greeted with her tearstained face when she gets home. That night the members make sure to finish their separate schedules earlier and those who weren't busy drive back to the dorms. 

"I'm scared of losing what we all have. I don't want to lose any of this." 

Sooyoung repeats her words those weeks ago. Haseul does too. Even Hyejoo says the same thing. There's a few tears here and there but they all say the same thing, beer cans beginning to warm up against their palms.

_Okay_ , Jiwoo thinks. _Okay_.

Sooyoung's words ring in her head again. _Okay_.

"Together forever," Jiwoo singsongs, lighting up the whole room with a flick of a switch. She's greeted with the sight of her members sitting in a circle, waiting for her to join them. "I'm back! Let me just lock the door first."

They've decided to go on a long-awaited break this time. Due to their fame and popularity, they chose to find retreat in a more secluded place. A villa somewhere in Malta. 

Jiwoo sits in the gap between Hyejoo and Heejin, squeezing their awaiting hands as she says, "you're a little cold!" in that chirpy voice that her fans love so much. And then she takes out the needle and thread and starts sewing her skin with Heejin's own, like how she did the others.

It's a little painful and she's never been good with needles but that's alright. At least it's not as scary as not being with them.

**Author's Note:**

> yes. you just read that.
> 
> was this me taking out my izone d*sbandment feels? yes. did i feel better? no. in a while, maybe. a year or some.


End file.
